Mobile communications networks allow user equipments (UEs) to establish wireless communications with other endpoints. A mobile communication network can include wireless access network nodes that provide respective coverage areas (also referred to as “cells”). A UE that is within a particular coverage area is able to establish a connection with the corresponding wireless access network node.